Amor Cibernético
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [ONE-SHOT] Por error involuntario, él agregó su usuario a su Skype. Un mal entendido los llevo a convertirse en amigos y con el tiempo algo más. Mini-drama. Algo hot. Categoría T. Por el tipo de relaciones que se maneja en este OS. EXTRA UP-Agosto 2013
1. Amor Cibernético

**[N/A] .- Advertencia.- **La categoría de este OS es** T**. Es para personas adultas y/o con criterios formados porque se habla abiertamente sobre relaciones gay, además hay erotismo explicito en las misma. Sino se sienten cómodos con el tema por favor no lean. Si leen es bajo su responsabilidad. ¡Gracias!

* * *

**Amor Cibernético.**

En Hong Kong, un mal humorado hombre de tamaño imponente, cabello castaño y ojos ámbar estaba teniendo un mal momento sobre todo cuando preguntó a su asistente personal por segunda vez con enojo:

—¡¿Ella está de vacaciones?! ¿Cómo es eso posible?— La razón de su enojo era porque necesitaba comunicarse de forma urgente con la « mujer », pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la siguiente:

—Así es señor Li...pero tengo acceso a la dirección de skype de la señorita Kinomoto— la asisten del hombre parecía dudar, ya que a cada palabra que ella decía el hombre parecía enfurecerse más y comentó con rapidez—: Ella dejó su nombre de usuario en este post-it...se lo dejo junto con su agenda del día, permiso...— más demoró en decir la frase que salir de la oficina del hombre, al que alcanzo escuchar decir:

—¡Maldita Sea!...¡¿Cómo se va ir de vacaciones?!...Debería despedirla por irresponsable, todos estos balances están errados...señorita Akino no se vaya, quiero que me dice lo que dice la nota...¡AHORA!— Ante ese grito la mujer regresó sobre sus pasos, tomó en medio de sus manos temblorosa la nota y comentó en voz baja, tratando que sus nervios no se noten:

—Dice « **ZerheZ022** »...con todo aquí le dejo el post-it junto a la agenda, permiso señor Li— el hombre estaba tan centrado en revisar los números de los balances que no cuadraba que sin preguntar nada más dejo que ella se fuera, no sin antes memorizar aquel usuario que luego agrego a sus contactos del skype pero en lugar de ver el post-it para ratificar la dirección el escribió por inercia « **Cerezo22** » y se dedico a revisar todo el material que tenía entre manos.

—¡MALDITA SEA!— Exclamo con enojo por enésima vez al constatar lo errado del trabajo y no dudo en decir en voz alta mientras seguía con su revisión que de pasó ya le estaba causando migraña—: ¡¿Por qué diablos no contesta el móvil?! Está mujer ha hecho un pésimo trabajo, Kinomoto eres una completa incompetente...ni modo, tocó trabajar está madrugada...¡Maldición todo está mal!...

El humor del hombre empeoraba con el pasar de las horas al ver el doble trabajo que tenía que hacer.

* * *

En otro país, específicamente al norte de Tokyo, en un amplio departamento de tres habitaciones, el movimiento era arduo debido a una mudanza, las risas y comentarios no se hicieron esperar sobre todo cuando una de las inquilinas comentó con euforia:

—¡Maravilloso Sakurita!...Este departamento tiene una vista fabulosa—. La hermosa mujer de cabellos negros miraba extasiada la vista que tenía de la cuidad nipona, otra hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños cortos no dudo en replicar con soberbia, mientras abría una botella de champagne de una reconocida marca local:

—Te lo dije Meiling. Ahora preguntó yo, sigues con ganas de criticar mi fabuloso trabajo. ¡¿Qué me vas a decir ahora?!— Preguntó la mujer con interés, mientras la otra inquilina y de paso una de sus mejores amigas ingresaba al lugar con su table, puso atención cuando Meiling hizo un sensual puchero y protestó inmediatamente al decir:

—No critico tu trabajo pero eso de andar metida debajo de tierra...¡NO ME GUSTA!— Tanto Sakura como la hermosa mujer de cabellos largos de color negro azulado « Tomoyo » empezaron a reír de forma divertida porque las expresiones exageradas de su amiga Meiling, la razón del comentario radicaba en que Sakura había estudiado ingeniería en petróleos y mina, ahora forma parte de una gran empresa minera, siempre estaba viajando pero cuando se trabaja de proyectos de gran envergadura ella era una de las primeras en ser llamada para que haga los estudios del suelo. Sakura no pudo evitar replicar ante ese comentario y dijo:

—Para su información, mis estudios demuestras que en « ese terreno » hay yacimientos de diamantes, ese estudio pago ese fabuloso departamento, así que yo de ustedes no me quejara tanto...es más, en dos semana voy estar en África, ¿desean venir conmigo?...

—¡NEGATIVO!—Grito Meiling con horror, haciendo que Sakura y Tomoyo empezaran a reír sobre todo cuando ella comentó con rapidez—: En el último viaje, casi nos comen los cocodrilos, yo paso.

—¡Exagerada!—Replicó inmediatamente Sakura con una mueca y no dudó en decir—: Para reina del drama ya tenemos a Tomoyo, así que no exageres, recuerdo muy bien que terminaste con ciertos marinos y...

—Un momento, ¿cómo que reina del drama?, me siento ofendida— comentó con un fingido enojo Tomoyo, interrumpiendo por completo los comentarios de Sakura, pero al recibir una copa con champan no dudó en comentar—: Va hacer divertido vivir juntas de nuevo, me recuerda cuando estuvimos en la preparatoria, el internado fue fabuloso. Por cierto apoyo a Meiling, yo no pienso ir a esa viaje. Así que doctora en rocas búscate otras victimas.

Sakura las miró con reproche pero Meiling aclaró con diversión:

—No es doctora en rocas, es geóloga o algo así...en fin, Tommy pls. Me prestas tu I-pad, necesito conectarme al skype.

—¡¿Vas hablar con tu noviecito on line?!— Preguntó Sakura con diversión, mientras Tomoyo le daba su I-pad a Meiling pero ella hizo una mueca cuando comentó sin pudor alguno:

—Lince no es mi noviecito on line, él es un delicioso pasatiempo cibernético— comentó Meiling entre risas, pero Sakura la miró con el semblante serio cuando señalo con reproche:

—¡¿Pasatiempo cibernético?! No te creo, para mí que es tu amante cibernético, por cierto dile a esa depravado que no te pase fotos tan « explicitas » — ante ese comentario Tomoyo y Meiling rompieron a reír, pero Sakura no tuvo problema para decir—: Ve hacer tus cochinadas a tu cuarto.

—Oh oh...No sé qué paso pero mi I-pad no prende— comentó Tomoyo con el ceño fruncido, antes que Meiling hiciera comentario alguno, Sakura sacó su table y se la dio a Meiling pero no dudó en decir:

—Ve a tu habitación— Meiling sonrío divertida y contestó haciendo un puchero de niña engreída:

—Ya mami—. No dudo en tomar la table, pero mientras iba a su habitación al encender la table de Sakura noto un sms en su spkype que decía:

_« _**Lobo1**,_ te invita hacer parte de sus contactos para tener una conversación con con él vía spkype__ » ..._

Meiling no le dio importancia a la invitación y le dio clic a la misma, cerro el skype de su amiga y se conectó al suyo, aun faltaba cosas que arreglar por la mudanza.

* * *

Mientras Meiling se divertía on line, Tomoyo finalmente pudo prender su I-pag y en ese momento notó en su email una invitación de una amiga suya, entonces no dudó en comentar:

—OMG! Rika va inaugurar este viernes un bar nuevo, pero no como asesoría sino como co-propietaria, eso es fabuloso— miró a Sakura y al notar que había captado su atención no dudó en decir—: ¡¿Vamos?! Me acaba de pasar una invitación V.I.P. ¡¿Qué dices?! Nos podemos divertir con todo incluido.

—No lo sé—contestó Sakura sin pensar y sin querer comentó—: Tenía pensado bajar a Tomoeda, parece que mi hermano va venir a Japón por unos días y mi padre quiere hacer algo en la casa...¿por qué te re-lames los labios?—Preguntó con el semblante serio, pero para su sorpresa Meiling venía con su table mostrando algo que no debía, ella había escuchado parte de la conversación y comentó en un tono sugestivo:

—OMG! Quiero ir a esa inauguración...¡¿Cómo se llama el bar de Rika?!—Miro a Sakura y puso una expresión divertida cuando preguntó en un tono sensual—: ¡¿Viene Touya?!

Sakura se puso serio, para Tomoyo no dudó en decir:

—El bar de Rika se llama « Lesbos », nuestra amiga salio del closet...¡¿Qué les parece?!...Necesitamos ir, seguro que será una noche divertida porque la discoteca es alternativa y...—miró a Sakura cuando afirmó con naturalidad—: Vienes nuestro querido Touya...¡¿Lo compartimos Mei?!

—¡Qué diablos! Ustedes dos dejen de acosar a mi hermano— comentó Sakura con enojo, mientras sus amigas reían abiertamente de sus expresiones, en ese momento Meling no dudó en comentar, tan solo para molestarla:

—OMG!...Mis primeros suenos húmedos fueron con tu hermano. ¡¿Verdad Tommy?!— Sakura ya estaba enojada pero Tomoyo no dudó en decir:

—Touya es una amante grandioso, que recuerdos...

—No quiero saber...— comentó Sakura con reproche pero antes de salir del lugar, frunció el ceño cuando preguntó sin pensar—: Un momento, entendí mal...¡¿Rika es les?!

Meiling y Tomoyo la miraron con asombró, ambas empezaron a reír cuando Tomoyo comentó entre risas:

—Eres una completa despistada, claro que es les, ¿por qué crees que no se separaba de Naoko en el internado? — Al ver la cara de asombro de Sakura, ambas no dejaron de reír, entonces Meiling comentó en voz baja:

—...pero luego llegó la chica de intercambio, Chiharu...¿te acuerdas de ella?— Al ver que Sakura abrió la boca, literalmente hablando, por la sorpresa del comentario, Meiling no dudó en decir entre risas—: Rika se cambio del internado porque Naoko y Chiharu se hicieron parejas. Fue un escándalo. ¡¿No te acuerdas?!

—Lo dudo— comentó Tomoyo y acotó con rapidez—: Eso paso el último año de preparatoria, para eso Sakurita ya se había ido de intercambio a Italia.

Sakura iba decir algo más pero se quedo sin palabras al ver la pantalla de su table y comentó con enojo:

—¡MEILING!— No dudo en mostrarles la pantalla a sus amigas, cuando ella cerró abruptamente la pantalla y replicó inmediatamente—: ¡¿Por qué diablos dejaste la cuenta abierta?!...OMG! Este tipo se está masturbando...¡Qué asco!

—Sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyy!— Exclamó Meiling en un tono exagerado, mientras que Tomoyo no dejaba de reír, era una escena tan usual entre ellas pero aun así no dejaba de ser hilarante.

* * *

Mientras Sakura, Tomoyo, Meiling discutían sobre su amigo cibernético y de pasó se ponían de acuerdo sobre si asistir o no a la inauguración del bar de su amiga Rika, un par de horas después en la cuidad de Hong Kong, Li Xiaoláng había tomado un delicioso y relajante baño caliente, en su amplio pent-house, ahora con un pantalón largo de dormir, el torso descubierto, una toalla en el cuello y mientras se secaba el cabello, abrió su laptop iba empezar a trabajar de nuevo, cuando notó en su skype la siguiente etiqueta:

_« **Cerezo22 **está escuchando **Scream & Shout** Ft. Will i am & Britney Spears _»

Esa simple leyenda hizo que el hombre se enervara y comentó en voz alta con enojo:

—¡Maldita sea! Esta mujer encima que no contesta mis llamadas, ahora se pone a escuchar música— el hombre no dudó en tomar su laptop y escribió un corto mensaje que decía:

_**Lobo1 dice:** Buen día Srta. Kinomoto...se puede saber por qué diablos no contesta mis llamadas. Espero que este disfrutando de sus vacaciones, porque va hacer las últimas que tendrá en nuestra empresa, porque le aviso que está...¡DESPEDIDA POR INCOMPETENTE! _

Del otro lado de la linea, Sakura que estaba entretenida bailando y esperando que sus amigas vinieran a la sala, al escuchar el sonido del mensaje y aún bailando notó con asombró el rato mensaje y comentó en voz alta entre risas:

—¡¿Quién diablos es Lobo1?!...OMG! Sea quién sea parece enojado— ella no dejaba de reír, cuando se animo a tomar su table y contestó poniendo un icono de una cartita alzando los ojos demostrando su duda y sobre el emotico un signo de interrogación, el mensaje decía:

_**Cerezo22 dice:** ¡Buenos días! ¡¿Quién es usted?! _— ante ese sms con ese icono la furia de Xiaoláng se incrementó más cuando pensó que su empleado o más bien ex-empleada se estaba burlando de él y no dudo en poner un mensaje que decía:

_**Lobo1 dice:** ¡¿Se está burlando de mí?! ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta estúpida es esa?!.._.— Sakura frunció el ceño en señal de malestar al ver ese sms y no dudó en contestar con la misma rapidez:

_**Cerezo 22 dice:** ¡Qué grosero!...No conozco a ningún Lobo1, sino se identifica lo borro de mis contactos. ¡¿Quién diablo es usted?! _— Xiaoláng frunció el ceño, pero no dudó en contestar con la misma rapidez y escribió lo siguiente:

_**Lobo1 dice:** Soy Li Xiaoláng señorita Kinomoto...¡¿QUÉ __TIENE QUE DECIRME_ AHORA?!...—Sakura no tenía idea quién era el hombre, pero está vez si se enojo cuando contestó con la misma rapidez que él lo hiz:

_**Cerezo 22 dice: **No sé quién diablos es Li Xiaoláng...pero, no necesita escribir en mayúscula me da entender que me está gritando y eso...¡NO ME GUSTA! _— Esa frase hizo que Xiaoláng tuviera duda si estaba hablando con la persona correcta, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en escribir:

**Lobo1 dice:**_ ¡¿Kinomoto Azura?!_

_**Cerezo22 dice:** ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!... ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! NO BAKA-BORREGO ESE NO ES MI NOMBRE — _Escribió Sakura adjuntando un emotico gruñon y otro moviéndose de forma negativa, Xiaoláng ignoro que le estaba escribiendo en mayúscula y el hecho que lo había insultado para comentar con dudas:

_**Lobo 1 dice:** Me dieron este usuario para comunicarme con la señorita Kinomoto Azura, ella es asistente contable de la sucursal de la Corporación Li en Kobe en Japón...¡¿Usted la conoce?! _— Sakura sonrío con diversión al darse cuenta del error del hombre y no dudó en escribir mientras ponía un emotico de una carita sacando la lengua y otro riendo abiertamente:

_**Cerezo22 dice: **100% equivocado, no soy ella, no la conozco y menos está en mi familia._ — Ante ese comentario Xiaoláng no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado, cuando escribió sin pensar:

_**Lobo 1 dice:** Me equivoque, por favor disculpe mi desatino _— Sakura sonrío pero no dudó en escribir:

_**Cerezo 22 dice: **No importa, pero le recomiendo que me borre de sus contactos, lo último que deseo es tener un BAKA-BORREGO-ACOSADOR...¡Hasta nunca! — _Xiaoláng leyó el mensaje con enojo no tuvo opción a replicar porque ella se desconecto y en ese preciso momento la puerta de su pent-house abría, su novia había llegado de viaje. Por lo que la inusual conversación quedo ahí.

* * *

En Tokyo Sakura no pudo evitar mostrar su expresión impregnada de asombro, que hasta se le olvido borrar la dirección de su posible acosador cibernético porque se distrajo por completo con los sensuales y sugestivos trajes que traían sus amigas en ese momento, por lo que no dudó en preguntar:

—OMG! ¡¿Por qué está vestidas cómo cabaret-eras?! — Ante las risas sonoras de sus amigas, Sakura protestó cuando comentó sin pensar—: ¡Diablos! Me niego a usar algo tan provocador— tanto Meling como Sakura no dejaron de reír cuando Tomoyo comentó en un tono sugestivo:

—La noche de la inauguración del bar de Rika el tema va hacer « Burlesque » por eso estamos vestidas como las « Pussycat Dolls » y no te salvas porque aquí está tu disfraz, además el show alternativo va hacer para ambos sexos, nos vamos a divertir y aquí...—Tomoyo no dudo en sentarse en las piernas de Meiling cuando declaro re-lamiendo sus labios—: Mei nos va enseñar una coreografía super para recrearla esa noche, después de todo ella es la profesora de baile. ¡¿Te gustó el vestuario que hice?!

Sakura suspiro con cansancio, sabía que era una mala idea vivir con sus amigas, esa noche sin duda iba terminar en algo raro, lo usual entre ellas, por lo que no dudó en decir:

—No pienso hacer ningún estripper ni menos...esperen un momento me llama mi hermano.

—OMG! Ponle en alta voz— comentó Meiling con diversión, mientras Tomoyo se apresuró a quitarse de encima de ella y comentó en voz alta:

—Invítalo a la inauguración del bar de Rika.

* * *

Mientras las japonesas hacía planes para la inauguración del bar de su amiga, en Hong Kong Xiaoláng recibía una sorpresa nada agradable, finalmente dejo su laptop aun lado, se le paso por alto borrar a Sakura de sus contacto y no dudo en preguntar con dudas:

—¡¿Deseas qué nos comprometamos?!— Observó con atención a la hermosa francesa, cuando ella dejaba aun lado su equipaje y se acerco a él con una paso sensual, no era que no la amaba de hecho se sentía muy cómoda con ella pero apenas tenían seis meses juntos y en todo ese tiempo entre viajes, compromisos laborales eran poco el tiempo que estaban juntos, por lo que preguntó de nuevo dejando aun lado su sorpresa—: ¡¿Por qué deseas casarte?!

La hermosa francesa de cabellos rubios, frunció el ceño y no dudó en decir:

—¡¿Por qué no?! Sabes que al final del año tengo una nueva propuesta laborar y me toca viajar por el mundo porque haré cerca de 32 desfiles en países...— mientras Helena hablaba sobre sus proyectos Xiaoláng fruncía el ceño, no entendía qué tenía que ver el matrimonio con su vida laboral, así que preguntó con curiosidad:

—No se trata que no desee casarme, al menos no lo tenía previsto ahora, pero...¡¿Por qué tan repentino?!

Helena sonrío con suavidad, ella no quería decirle que hace mucho tiempo había aspirado ser la señora Li, sin duda convertirse en su esposa era un excelente negocio para ella y no dudó en decir en un tono sugestivo mientras empezaba a quitarse parte de sus prendas:

—Cielo pero es que...me sentiría más segura siendo tu esposa. ¡¿Te parece malo casarte conmigo?! — Ante esa pregunta, Xiaoláng frunció el ceño porque el tema fue algo repentino pero sobre todo por lo que ella estaba haciendo, era un tema serio para que ella venga abordarlo de la noche a la mañana, su novia mal interpretó sus gesto cuando detuvo el quitarse las prendas y comentó sin pensar:

—¡¿Acaso tienes otra persona?! — Xiaoláng le parecía increíble que le este preguntado eso, en qué tiempo iba tener él una amante, cuando todo su tiempo era dedicado a trabajar y el poco tiempo libre lo dedicaba a su familia, esa parte era justo lo que no le gustaba de su novia, sus problemas injustificados y pelear por eso de nuevo, lo tenía cansado, por lo que antes que empezara ella con sus escenas no dudó en decir:

—Quieres casarte conmigo y ni siquiera confías en mí ...dime tú, en qué tiempo podría tener una amante—. Ante ese comentario, su novia frunció el ceño y no dudó en replicar sin pensar:

—No lo sé, yo no estoy aquí para...— Helena tuvo que hacer un alto a sus comentarios cuando el móvil de él empezó a sonar con insistencia y preguntó con enojo—: ¡¿Quién diablos te llama a está hora?! — Esa pregunta hecha en ese tonó dio inicio a una acalorada discusión que termino en el rompimiento de aquella relación.

La peor parte era que Xiaoláng había avanzado hasta su habitación y al abrir un cajón de uno de sus veladores que estaba al pie de la cama, tomó una caja forrada de terciopelo y la abrió, ahí estaba el anillo de la familia Li que se supone traspasa de generación en generación, suspiro con resignación, no sabía qué hacía mal pero el éxito en su trabajo era inversamente proporcional al fracaso en su vida amorosa. Decidió dejar el anillo en su lugar, aun tenía una larga madrugada por delante y mucho trabajo que hacer. Aún así no pudo evitar comentar con amargura:

—Si ella me amará, no me haría pasar por algo así...¡¿Por qué siempre me involucro con personas tan superficiales?! No entiendo, ¿qué hago ma...—Iba seguir con sus lamentos cuando notó un extraño sms en su skype, ya había llegado a la sala de nuevo y no empezar a reír al leer:

_**Cerezo22 puso en su perfil:** ¡¿Dónde diablos están los hombres heterosexuales?! Me siento estafada...1000% confirmada. _

Xiaoláng no sabía si era por la frase o por los emoticos que puso de enojo pero empezó a reír abiertamente y más cuando leyó otra leyenda que puso en el momento, la extraña que decía:

_**Cerezo22 puso en su perfil:** ¡Pésima idea! Venir a un bar alternativo...Hoy conocí a mi alma gemela, mi instinto me decía que el hombre que deseo que sea el bisabuelo de mis tatara-nietos y me lanzó ha conquistarlo y resulta que es _«_ gay __» ¡Qué desperdicio!...Mi estado actual: __Brutalmente desmoralizada por el rechazo que sufrí hace 5 segundos...¡Diablos!...En este mundo no hay hombre ahora entiendo porqué han tantas lesbianas. Considerando seriamente unirme al gremio..._

Esta vez Xiaoláng no pudo evitar reírse de forma divertida, no solo por las emociones o más bien frustraciones puesta en el explicito mensaje sino por la cantidad de iconos enojados que puso en el mismo, el sms lo distrajo por completo a tal punto que sin pensarlo escribió:

_**Lobo1 dice: **Es obvio que si va a un bar alternativo, no va encontrar su alma gemela, a no ser que quiera uno de su mismo sexo _— Xiaoláng no era de usar emoticos pero no se privo de poner uno guiñando el ojo y otro sacando la lengua, ante ese comentario Sakura contesto sin darse cuenta a quién le estaba contestado lo siguiente:

Cerezo22 dice: No sabía pues — Sakura agrego un icono que mostraban un signo de interrogación, Xiaoláng no se privo den responder lo siguiente: _  
_

_**Lobo1 dice: **Vea el lado positivo, la rechaza no por qué no le guste sino porque no es su tipo...suele pasar _— Xiaoláng agrego un emotico alzando las manos y otro riendo, Sakura no dudo en replicar con un emotico alzando la ceja:

_**Cerezo22 dice:** ¡¿Acaso no es lo mismo?!...No puedo creer que me pase esto a mí y con lo emocionada que estaba. _

Xiaoláng no se dio cuenta porque estaba escribiendo lo siguiente pero parecía que la conversación entre ellos fluía, sobre todo cuando él escribió:

_**Lobo1 dice:** No es lo mismo...si le sirve de consuelo, está madrugada rompió conmigo..._

_**Cerezo22 dice: **¡OMG! Usted está peor que yo...¡¿Qué le hizo?! Cuente, cuente...— _Sakura hizo un alto en el comentario, cuando se dio cuenta con quién estaba hablando y no dudó en escribir con rapidez agregando un icono que mostraba los dientes que decía—: _Un momento...¡¿Usted no es el baka-borrego-acosador qué me grito?! ¡¿Qué diablos hace en mis contacto de nuevo?! _

_**Lobo1 dice:** Oiga usted más respecto— _Replicó Xiaoláng con un emotico enojado y no dudo en escribir al mismo tiempo_—: No soy ningún baka-borrego acosador ...la iba a borrar de mis contactos pero vino mi novia y..._ — como él se demoró en contestar Sakura escribió con rapidez y le puso una nota que decía:

_**Lobo1 dice:** What? No le entendí — Replicó inmediatamente el hombre y Sakura puso un emotico sacando la lengua para luego escribir: _

_**Cerezo22 dice:** En pocas palabras, terminó con usted...pero la pregunta del billón de liras esterlinas, ¿qué le hizo?..._

Xiaoláng no sabía si contarle o no lo qué había sucedido con su novia, por lo que se tomó su tiempo en contestarle.

* * *

Ajena la inusual chat que tenía su amiga, Tomoyo se presentó delante de ella gritando y le comentó en voz alta:

—¡SAKURITA! Rika ya llegó y oficialmente me dio las entradas para la inauguración de su bar, va hacer la próxima semana. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Nada...oye la próxima vez tráeme a un lugar alterno para chicos, no me hace mucha gracia ver solo chicas— gritaba Sakura porque por lo alto de la música no podía escuchar, pero Tomoyo no dudó en decir entre risas:

—¡Qué aburrida! No te quejes ahora, aun faltan que se presenten los bailarines griegos que están...OMG! ¡¿Esa de ahí es la novia de Rika?!...Ven te vas a morir...

Ante ese comentario Sakura dejo aun lado su table, cuando notó con quién Rika estaba tomada de la mano, abrió su boca en señal de desconcierto y preguntó con asombro:

—¡¿Kaho?! ¿Es Kaho su pareja? ¡Increíble! — Ante esos comentarios Tomoyo la miró con desconcierto, pero Sakura no dudó en aclarar al ver que no solo venía con ella sino otra pareja más que también ella conocía y dijo—: Kaho y mi hermano salieron por un tiempo. OMG! Muero por ver la cara de Touya...por cierto, ¿quién es el amigo de Meiling?

—¿No lo reconoces?—Preguntó Tomoyo de forma rápida mientras ordenaba dos margaritas y comentó al mismo tiempo—: Es Ariel y su amigo es Methis, regreso al rato, se me hacen raro verlos juntos.

Al verse sola Sakura regresó su mirada a su table y se quedó sin palabras por todo lo que le escribieron entonces al leer la última frase del hombre no dudó en contestar:

_**Cerezo22 dice:** Sorry!...Me distraje porque vi a una mujer que fue novia de mi hermano y está con una chica que conozco, y me quede así ... — _Sakura no dudó en poner un icono con la boca abierta dejando saber su sorpresa.

Ese comentario, o más bien ese inusual chat fue el inicio de una inusual amistad cibernética entre el hombre chino y la mujer japonesa.

* * *

Al inicio sus conversaciones eran superficiales pero entretenidas, luego un día ambos dieron una breve descripción de su persona, Sakura comentó que ella en la preparatoria era gordita, de pequeña estatura, con lentes y pecosa, de ahí que sus amigos le decían siempre: **Cerezo Pecosa**, y ahora Xiaoláng tenía esa imagen errada de ella pero en versión adulta, algo similar pasó con él, quién se describió como un chico delgado, algo desgarbado, también usaba lentes y era pequeño de estatura, como su nombre significaba pequeño lobo, sus compañeros de clases por molestar le decía: **La pulga del Lobo**, Sakura también tuvo la idea errada de cómo era él. Pero el físico no importó porque ellos se hicieron buenos amigos, incluso llegaron a intercambiar números de teléfonos, rara vez se llamaban.

Lo más divertido sin duda eran las inusuales correspondencias que tenía por las postales que se envían cuando viajaban, porque Sakura al menos le envía foto de las minas que visitaba y él fotos de lugares raros que llamaba su atención, un día por un problema de una de sus empresas Xiaoláng se vio obligado a viajar a Japón no dudó en contactar a su amiga cibernética cuando comentó en un tono divertido:

_**Lobo1 dice: **Estoy en tu tierra, qué dices nos vemos...porque en dos días viajo a París, estoy con el tiempo justo pero creo que si nos podemos ver. _

_**Cerezo22 dice:** ¡Negativo!...Yo estoy en las afueras de Hong Kong _— Adjunto al sms había un emotico mostrando los dientes.

_**Lobo1 dice:** ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! ?¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?!...Yo salí de Hong Kong ayer y ahora estoy en tu tierra, a ese paso nunca te voy a conocer _— ahora Xiaoláng había puesto un emotico enojado, pero Sakura contestó con la misma rapidez, al poner un emotico riendo.

_**Cerezo22 dice:** Honestamente no lo tenía previsto pero al venir de regreso de Somalia hubo un cambio de planes, recién llegamos hace dos horas, voy al hotel a descansar y salimos...No sé a dónde me llevan, pero vamos investigar sobre los supuestos yacimiento de Tungsteno...te dejo Xiaoláng, realmente estoy agotada...me conecto sin falta mañana en la noche. Chaus! _

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en señal de malestar, parecían que no estaban destinados a conocerse porque era la tercera vez que se cruzaban, por ahora se centró en resolver sus problemas para después viajar a París, tenía una agenda laboral compleja.

* * *

Días después, eran cerca de la media noche en París, Xiaoláng se extrañaba que su amiga on-line no se haya conectado, aquel día porque lo usual era que luego de las 8:00Pm sin importar dónde este ella se conectaba y está era la segunda vez que no se conectaba, decidió de dejar su laptop aun lado porque probablemente su amiga este aun trabajando, una suave sonrisa se infiltro en su rostro al recordar la forma inusual que la conoció y como había sido su trato en esas semanas, tenía la libertad de hablar con ella como no lo había tenido con otra mujer, se perdió en sus pensamientos que no puso atención a las noticias internacionales, hasta que alcanzo a escuchar que dijeron:

___« _Si bien la explosión de la tubería de gas fue a varios kilómetros de la exploración minera, eso no salvo que varios geólogos y mineros en el sector salieran lesionados...

Xiaoláng ni siquiera escucho bien la noticia cuando se puso de pie y llamó a su fiel mayordomo para que le comenté el tema, sabía que esa hora él debía haber visto las noticias a nivel local, además era la única persona que conocía sobre su amiga cibernética, Wei al recibir la llamada le dejo saber que los heridos habían sidos trasladados en helicópteros al hospital Central de Hong Kong, no habían reportados muertos sino heridos y que el director del proyecto: Eriol Hiragizawa también figuraba entre las victimas. Wei que se esperaba esa llamada no dudó en comentarte que también entre los heridos estaba su amiga.

Xiaoláng no lo pensé dos veces cuando pasó un email al hermano de ella y a sus amigas, después de todo ella había sido un gran soporte cuando él perdió a uno de sus mejores amigos y le apoyo moralmente en otras situaciones, por lo que ajusto su agenda y decidió volar esa misma noche a Hong Kong, sentía la necesidad de ayudarla, después de todo ella no tenía familia ni conocidos en la cuidad china.

* * *

Al final del día siguiente, Xiaoláng se hizo presente en el hospital, iba algo nervioso con un hermoso de ramo de rosas de color azul y una caja que contenía bombones de licores, Wei sonreía al ver los nerviosismo en él pero no dudo en decirle:

—Ella está dormida, pero debo decirle que su descripción física dista mucho de la que me dio— ese comentario sin duda causo la curiosidad en él, quién al abrir la puerta de la habitación se quedo sin palabras, miro a Wei y esté movió la cabeza en un gestó positivo, le dio privacidad por lo que decidió dejarlos solos, Xiaoláng aun tenía la duda por lo que le marco a su móvil pero al escuchar un móvil sonar en alguna parte de la habitación, no dudó en buscar el móvil, y al ver la llamada entrante que decía ___« _**Lobo1** te está llamando » , sonrío con incomodidad por la sorpresa que se llevó.

No cabía duda que aquella hermosa mujer que ahora lucía demacrada por el accidente que tuvo era su amiga on line, no supo cuánto tiempo paso pero se perdió viéndole con fascinación, era ambiguo para él, porque él conocía a la mujer pero al mismo tiempo no, era la primera vez que la veía en personal, además notó el yeso que tenía en su pierna izquierda, vendajes en la mano y el hombro derecho, hasta que ella finalmente despertó, luego de emitir unos leves quejidos producto del dolor que tenía. En ese momento, el silencio se hizo presente entre ellos.

Por un lado Sakura no tenía idea ante quién estaba, pero era extraño porque le era familiar, en cambio él recordó con fascinación cuando una vez ella comentó que sus ojos eran de color verde y no tenían nada de especial, eso era errado porque a sus ojos, aquel color tan intenso que tenía su mirada le fascino, entonces comentó en un tono divertido una vez superada su sorpresa:

—Tu versión adulta, cerezo pecosa dista mucho de la que diste. Me siento engañado— ante ese extraño comentario en japones pero con acento chino, Sakura no tuvo problema en decir con asombro:

—¡¿Eres lobo1?!— Ante el movimiento positivo que hizo Xiaoláng, Sakura no dudó decir con exageración—: OMG! La que se siente engañada soy yo, tu versión adulta dista mucho de la que me distes, me siento estafada.

Esos comentarios hicieron que ambos empezaran a reír hasta que ella se quejo y Xiaoláng preguntó con preocupación:

—¡¿Te duele mucho?! ¿Qué paso? — Se acerco a ella para acomodar su almohada y ella comentó sin evitar la mueca producto del dolor que experimento:

—Escuchamos un fuerte estruendo a lo lejos y luego el piso cedió, en ese momento iba poner los equipos de seguridad para bajar e instalar uno de los equipos que necesito para evaluar el suelo y lo siguiente que recuerdo fue rodar por una quebrada y vi a mis compañeros caer...¡¿Sabes qué ha pasado con ellos?!—Terminó de preguntar con preocupación, pero Xiaoláng no tuvo problema en decirle lo que había escuchado, al final Sakura exclamó con enojo—: Esto es culpa de Hiragizawa por no escucharme, yo le dije apenas llegamos que el terreno me parecía inestable pero variar el jefecito no me hizo caso.

Xiaoláng sonrío con suavidad, y se animó ha preguntar mientras acercaba una silla a ella:

—¡¿Qué se hace en estos casos?! — Ante esa pregunta Sakura no dudó en contestar:

—Evaluar los daños, pero la parte legal se encarga el jefe del proyecto junto con los abogados...realmente, este incidente daña mi programación. ¡¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?! — Sakura se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos, cuando Xiaoláng se acordó de comentarle:

—Se me paso por alto comentarte, antes de venir pasé un email a tu hermana con copia a tus amigas, creo que debemos llamarlas para decirles como estas.

—Te agradezco mucho que les haya avisando pero ahora estoy agotada, será qué te puedes encargar del tema— Sakura no tuvo problema en entregarle su móvil a Xiaoláng, quién en el momento hizo las llamadas que tenía que hacer mientras veía que ella empezaba a quedarse dormida, salió de la habitación para darle privacidad e informar lo sucedido.

* * *

Durante el tiempo que paso Sakura en el hospital, la amistad con su amigo cibernético se afianzo a tal grado que luego de su recuperación y después de regresar a su rutina laboral, está vez el contacto ya no era solo por skype sino que se llamaba con frecuencia entre semana, así pasaron un par de años, hasta que una madrugada, Sakura llamó a Xiaoláng para decirle con enojo:

—¡NO ME CASO!— Ante ese gritó Xiaoláng no necesitaba ver quién era para responder en un tono sutil pero bajo:

—¡¿Qué paso ahora con Yue?!— Con algo de pereza se levantó de la cama y busco su yukata, al ver la hora sonrío son suavidad, eran menos de las 4:00Am, y Sakura era la única que tenía tal privilegio, no dudó en salir al balcón de su pent-house para escuchar que ella comentó con enojo del otro lado de la linea:

—Se enteró que era yo quién competía contra su firma y se enojo...me acaba de pedir que deje el proyecto de Canadá, ¿puedes creer tal osadía de su parte? — Ante esa pregunta Xiaoláng iba contestar pero una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos se hizo presente en el lugar, cuando comentó con enojo:

—¡Maldita Sea! ¡¿Quién diablos te llama a está hora Xiaoláng?!— Tanto él como Sakura al otro lado de la linea se quedaron sin palabras pero la mujer no dudo decir con enojo—: ¡¿Es tu amiguita cibernética?! ¿Acaso no tiene noción de la diferencia de horario? — Xiaoláng se iba excusar y justificar la llamada pero la mujer estaba hasta de esa situación y salió del lugar, regresó a la habitación para tomar sus cosas.

Ante esa interrupción Sakura comentó o más bien gritó por la música que había en el lugar:

—Sorry Xiaoláng no fue mi intenció...— ante que ella se disculpara, Xiaoláng preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Dónde estás a estas horas?!— Las risas fue la única respuesta cuando comentó Sakura en un tono divertido:

—Estoy despechada, así que empiezo con tequila y quién sabe dónde o cómo terminó...mejor arregla las cosas con tu novia. Sorry!...Chaus! — Xiaoláng se quedó con su móvil en su mano, cuando notó a su enfurecida novia salir de la habitación y preguntó con el ceño fruncido:

—¡¿Por qué te marchas?! Espera...estás...—Xiaoláng no tuvo oportunidad de detenerla, cuando la mujer de cabellos rojos contestó de mala manera:

—Esto harta de tu amiga cibernética, parece que ella fuera tu novia y no yo.

—Por favor — contestó Xiaoláng con enojo y no dudo en decir—: ¡¿Celos?! Otra vez celos, Sakura es mi amiga, no sé...

—Basta ya de mentir— la mujer no tuvo problema en pararse de frente y le comentó con enojo—: Esa mujer es más que tu amiga, la tratas como tu novia, hablas con ella a cada rato, haces lo que ella te sugiere, diablos inclusos atiendes las llamadas de ella cuando estás en la oficina. Incluso cuando nos hemos ido de viaje, hemos ido a los lugares que ella te ha recomendado, eso ya es demasiado. No puedes estar sin hablar con esa mujer...es más no parece ni tu novia sino tu esposa.

Ante ese reclamó Xiaoláng se quedo sin palabras, y no detuvo a la enfurecida mujer, parecía que algo hizo clic en él al darse cuenta que su trató con su amiga cibernética iba mucho más allá de lo normal. Miró el reloj y tomó una decisión mientras marcaba a una de las amigas de Sakura, él necesitaba salir de dudas, por lo que con prisa se cambió de ropa y salio al aeropuerto.

* * *

Al final del día, en una suite de lujo en alguna parte de Tokyo, Sakura se levantaba con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba pero las sábanas de seda eran muy cómodas, abrió los ojos para recordar con malestar la pelea que tuvo con su prometido la noche anterior, haber ingresado al bar de Rika y tomar por despecho, luego recordó con horror la llamada que le hizo a su amigo cibernético y el grito de su histérica novia, iba llamarle para pedir disculpas cuando se dio cuenta de su estado, literalmente hablando, abrió la boca, sobre todo al ver delante de ella a su amigo que le miraba con una expresión divertida y ella no dudó en preguntar mientras cubría su pecho desnudo:

—OMG! ¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?! ¿Acaso nosotros...— Sakura no sabía ni cómo hacer la preguntar, porque Xiaoláng empezó a reír de forma divertida al ver sus expresiones de horror y no se privó de decir con una sonrisa torcida:

—A pesar que te tuve, desnuda, dispuesta y expuesta...No paso nada...— Xiaoláng no se privó de reírse abiertamente de ella, cuando cambió su expresión a una más seria y preguntó:

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre tomar por despecho en un bar?!...Me toco pedir a Tomoyo que baje de Kobe para que te ubique hasta que llegué...¡¿Tienes idea a todo lo qué te expusiste?!— Al notar lo avergonzada que estaba su amiga, él preguntó ya en un tono más relajado—: ¡¿Qué paso con Yue?!

Sakura no sabía ni por dónde empezar, pero sin querer pregunto:

—Primero dime cómo terminamos así...— ante esa comentario Xiaoláng sonrío con diversión al tomar una almohada y acostarse cerca de ella, cuando le afirmó con calma:

—No pasó nada, pero debo decir que estoy sorprendido realmente eres muy hábil con las manos— Sakura ante ese comentario volteo la cara, cuando él comentó con maldad tan solo para provocarla—: No sabía que eras de esas mujeres que calientan y a la hora de la hora...no hacen nada, por cierto lindos lunares.

Ante ese comentario impregnado de tanta malicia Sakura le lanzó una almohada que él no tuvo problema en contestar, después de las burlas y las risas, ya más calmada Sakura comentó con reproche:

—Me siento avergonzada, mi relación con Yue ya tenía problemas, pero nunca espere que me reclamara por esa licitación, es más me dijo que si quería seguir con lo de la boda tenía que dejar de trabajar. ¡¿Puedes creer eso?! Es un idiota machista...por cierto, qué paso con tu novia, realmente siento haber causado problemas.

—Terminamos— ante la expresión de sorpresa de ella, Xiaoláng no dudo en comentar—: Ella me hizo darme cuenta de algo...dejemos eso aún lado y la boda, ¿qué va pasar con todo lo que haz organizado?— Preguntó Xiaoláng con interés, mientras que Sakura miró directo al tumbado cuando contestó sin pensar:

—Se cancela, pero no sé cómo mis padres tomen la noticia...¡diablos!...— Sakura golpeo con los puños cerrados la cama, cuando aclaró con rapidez—: Mi madre era la más ilusionada con está boda...ahora entiendo los comentarios de mis amigas, por un lado Tomoyo siempre me decía que no le agradaba Yue por algo y Meiling lo odiaba pero nunca me dijeron sus razones...¡¿Cómo voy a justificar mi fracaso o más bien la razón por la cancela la boda?!

—Ese hombre es un idiota y sobre la boda...no la canceles, solo cambia el novio— comentó con ligereza Xiaoláng, dejando a Sakura sin palabras, hasta que finalmente reacciono y preguntó con sorpresa:

—¡¿Cambiar de novio?! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? Mi madre pegaría el grito al cielo...además, con quién se supone qué me voy...¿por qué te ríes de esa forma?— Preguntó Sakura con desconcierto y Xiaoláng no dudo en posarse encima de ella cuando contestó con calma:

—Simple, te casas conmigo— de todas las respuestas que le pudo dar esa sin duda la descoloco, pero Xiaoláng fue firme cuando comentó—: Nos tratamos como pareja, es más me llamas para preguntarme cosas que deberías preguntarle a tu novio— comentó él con un tono divertido cuando notó que ella se puso completamente roja, porque el comentario lo hizo cuando ella un día le llamo sin saber que él estaba en plena junta de accionista para preguntarle:

_—Dime qué tipo de lencería le gusta a los hombres, porque hoy no quiero perder tiempo y voy invitar a salir a un tipo que realmente me gusto..._

Ante ese comentario, porque ella si recordaba esa frase ella preguntó de forma directa:

—¡¿Por qué no me llamaste la atención?! — Ante esa pregunta Xiaoláng se acostó de nuevo a su lado, cuando sacó su móvil para enseñarle una foto de su padre y comentó en voz baja al mostrarle la foto de él:

—Porque estaba en plena junta de accionista y tenía a mi padre cerca de mí — ante esa respuesta Sakura empezó a reír al recordar aquella respuesta y no dudó en decir:

—Ahora tiene sentido la respuesta tan rara que me diste aquel día, me dijiste algo así: _No es posible darle una respuesta detallada en este momento, pero la calidad de la tela es importante, no se trata de la cantidad que se muestra sino de la calidad, en pocas palabras para que el producto sea atractivo para el comprador, el envase es clave..._— ambos empezaron a reír por la forma como Sakura imitó su tono de voz y sobre todo señalo con reproche—: Esa respuesta no me ayudo.

—Quería ayudarte, pero no podía decirte en ese momento que me fascinaba los corsé con ligeros incluido y con esos zapatos tacos agujas que tienes que se cruzan en el tobillo porque mínimo te iba pedir un desfile privado por la asesoría— ante ese comentario, ambos empezaron a reír divertidos hasta que Sakura comentó con sorba:

—¡Increíble!...No conocía ese lado pervertido tuyo...OMG! — Sakura no dejo de reír sobre todo cuando él replicó fingiendo enojo:

—Un momento, no me desacredites, nada de pervertido por favor si tú das pauta...

Ese comentario dio inicio a recordar otras situaciones y una cosa llevó a otra. Dos semanas después para sorpresa de todo los que les conocían se casaron, más que todo por un impulso, por supuesto eso no evito que sus familiares y amigos hablaran al respecto, es más la mayoría apostó que ese matrimonio no llegaría ni el mes por como se dieron las cosas entre ellos.

Nada más alejado a la realidad, porque fue ese extraño e inusual amor que nació por su afinidad on line que su matrimonio se consolido con el tiempo, y hacer uso de la tecnología para cubrir sus carencias por su falta de presencia, ya que ambos constantemente viajaba fue un aliciente para hacer que su relación no pierda aquella magia, y las distancias en lugar de separarlos los unió.

* * *

Dos años después, en alguna parte de Alemania, Touya miró con emoción a su hermana, aquel día él había coincido con ella para llevarla hacer su tercer eco, era momento de saber el sexo del bebe que ella estaba esperando y no pudo evitar comentar con euforia:

—Hermanita, felicitaciones...tu bebe va hacer un varón.

Sakura estaba tan emocionada como él, las lágrimas productos de la emoción la embargo y más cuando al salir de la consulta notó la presencia de su esposo que venía con un hermoso ramo de rosas azules y le preguntó con asombró:

—Cielo...¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Te esperaba la siguiente semana— comentó ella, mientras su esposo se acercaba y le daba un cálido beso en los labios, luego de un cortó saludo que cruzó con su cuñado comentó con rapidez:

—Uno de los inversionista cambio la agenda y lo veré en Hong Kong en dos semanas. ¿Cómo está el bebe? ¿Cuál es su sexo? — Sakura miró a Touya y su hermano comentó con suavidad al mostrarle el eco del bebe:

—¡Felicitaciones! Tendrán un varón — las emociones estaba a flor de piel, cuando Xiaoláng abrazó a su esposa y comentó con emoción:

—...después hacemos la niña— Sakura iba comentar algo, pero en ese momento su móvil sonó con insistencia por lo que se alejo para hablar por teléfono. Touya aprovecho el momento para comentarle en voz baja a su cuñado:

—Sakura va ingresar ya al último trimestre, sé que ambos están con mucho trabajo pero no creo conveniente que ella siga con lo de las excavaciones— ante ese comentario Xiaoláng se puso serio cuando comentó en voz baja al notar que su esposa parecía discutir con una de sus amigas:

—Por eso quise venir Alemania, me voy apoyar en mis hermanas para traspasar el trabajo y tomarme unas largas vacaciones hasta que nazca el bebe. Deseo convencer a Sakura para que también se tomé un descanso. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes a convencerla.

—Claro cuñado cuenta conmigo, es más, mis padres vendrán en dos semanas por el cumpleaños de mi hija, ¿por qué no se quedan con nosotros?— Xiaoláng iba contestar, cuando su esposa se hizo presente para comentar con enojo:

—Tomoyo peleo con Lince para variar así que no habrá cena de compromiso, y Meiling me dijo que se iba mudar con Eriol...realmente no entiendo a ese par.

Ante ese comentario, Xiaoláng preguntó con curiosidad:

—¡¿Desde cuándo Tomoyo y Lince pelean?! Lince me parece un buen sujeto— la misma impresión tenía Touya, cuando Sakura contestó con una mueca:

—Tienen problemas desde que la entrometida de su madre regresó a Tokyo, Lince parece ser hijito de mamá, hace todo lo que ella quiere y deja de lado a su novia, entiendo la razón por la que este tan enojada. Además la madre de Lince es difícil...momentos así, agradezco que mi suegra sea un amor.

Ambos hombres sonrieron con comprensión, entonces Touya comentó en voz baja:

—¡¿Cena con nosotros?! Esta noche abra jamón ahumado como les gusta— al ver a su hermana emocionarse, su esposo comentó en voz baja:

—Nos compraste con el jamón pero...— miró a su esposa, cuando comentó sin pensar—: Cielo, tu hermano y yo pensamos que es momento que dejes de trabajar por el bebe. ¡¿Qué opinas al respecto?! — Antes de contestar Touya no dudó en comentar el riesgo de su profesión y Sakura no tuvo problema en decir:

—Lo voy a considerar...ahora, cómo era eso de la cena porque realmente tengo hambre...— ambos hombres sonreían complacidos, al menos el tema de la cena iba servir para convencerla que se tome unas prolongadas vacaciones.

Pero cómo siguió esa conversación, eso ya es otra historia.

**« Fin »**

* * *

**« Notas finales de la autora »**

1.- La mayoría de los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Sakura Card Captor [SCC] del Grupo CLAMP.

[El resto de personajes son de mi auto-ría al igual que el drama de la historia.]

2.- ¡Mil disculpas por la Cacografía!

3.- Sobre este ONE-SHOT la primera como se conocieron Sakura y Xiaoláng, les paso a unos conocidos pero su final fue diferente a mi historia. Se dice que el amor a la distancia sencillamente no funciona, a la larga se termina. Solo sé que cuando las personas que se aman desean estar juntas lo hacen, no importa cómo, cuándo, ahora qué funcione es otra cosa. . . ¿Qué opinan ustedes al respecto?-

4.- Estoy con el tema de mi proyecto de grado, por lo que no pude actualizar el jueves pero me tome un descanso. Mañana espero actualizar:

[4.1] MEDUE 2da. Temporada Ausencias que Marcan.

[4.2] Lazos de Familia.

[4.3] La próxima semana publico mi próximo ONE-SHOT: Confesiones de un Sicario, lo edite el año pasado pero lo deje a la mitad y ahora que empecé a ver el anime Monster, se me vinieron ideas a la cabeza.

[5] El martes estimo publicar mi último cuento adaptado y estimo actualizar hasta donde puedan así que sigan leyendo ^.^

6.- ¡Gracias por leer esta historia y por sus comentarios!.

7.- Estamos en contacto. ¡Gracias! ATT: Sake's Evil22.

* * *

**8.- Hi! Se mantienen mis notas de autoras iniciales, porque mañana subiré un EXTRA de este OS. Lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que han vivido una situación similar. Chaus!. ATT: Sake's Evil22.**


	2. Extra1 Familias y relaciones

**[DDR]** SCC © Grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Amor cibernético.**

**Extra N°1: Familias y relaciones. **

—¡¿Divorcio?!— Preguntó con asombro un hombre de cabellos de color castaños, al ver a su hermana en medio de una vídeo conferencia y Sheifa no dudó en comentar:

—Mi relación cayó en la monotonía, realmente haber tenido una relación tan larga no…—Sheifa iba decir algo cuando la video conferencia se cayó porque la conexión tuvo problemas y Xiaoláng no dudó en llamarla para ponerse al tanto de la situación de su hermana, mientras tanto su esposa llegaba al lugar con un pronunciado vientre acompañado de su hermano, a quién le comentó en voz baja:

—No voy a trabajar, solo será una inspección de rutina— Touya iba decir algo cuando Xiaoláng cerró la llamada y preguntó con reproche:

—¡¿Inspección?!...¿Es broma verdad?— Ante esas preguntas Sakura sonrío con incomodidad, pero luego de una largo llamado de atención de parte de su esposo por su estado y de su hermano mayor tuvo que delegar su trabajo, después de todo estaba a pocos días de dar a luz y hacer ese tipo de trabajo definitivamente era un desatino.

* * *

Al final del día, Sakura dado la incomodidad que experimentaba por su prominente vientre no podía dormir, fue cuando trató de sentarse pero notó que su esposo estaba sentado en la cama con el móvil entre las manos y se animó a preguntar con curiosidad:

—¡¿Sucede algo cielo?! — Xiaoláng la miró y sonrío con tristeza mientras se acercaba a ella para depositar un suave beso en su vientre, su esposa no dudó en comentar—: No puedo dormir, pero veo que tú tampoco. ¿Ha pasado algo? Haz estado extraño desde que llegue.

—Después de 15 años de relación, mi hermana Sheifa y su esposo se separan— ante ese comentario, el silencio fue lo único que se dio entre ellos, cuando él comentó en voz baja—: Me parece increíble que una relación que empezó en la preparatoria, continuó en la universidad y finalmente terminó en matrimonio, termine de la noche a la mañana.

Sakura se tomó su tiempo en contestar, mientras acomodaba sus almohadas con la ayuda de su esposo, finalmente se animó a decir:

—No es de la noche a la mañana, sabíamos que tu hermana tenía problemas con él — notó la expresión de malestar en su esposo, entonces ella preguntó sin pensar—: ¡¿Qué va pasar con los niños?!

—Mi cuñado va pelear la custodia del bebe, después de todo es mi hermana la que pone fin a su matrimonio parece qu…— Xiaoláng hizo un alto a sus comentarios cuando una mueca de fastidio cruzó en su rostro y su esposa apretó su mano para que él continúe con su relato, pero Xiaoláng no comentó nada más, ella no necesitaba saber lo qué había sucedido porque semanas atrás su cuñada le había comentado que estaba interesada en otra persona. Iba decir algo cuando de pronto sintió un extraño liquido correr por sus piernas y al mirar a su esposo, comentó con una sonrisa nerviosas:

—Creo…cielo, creo que rompí fuente…— de toda las frases que Sakura pudo decir esa sin duda no se la esperaba Xiaoláng, quién por un momento se quedo estático en su lugar, los nervios, incertidumbre, temor, sus emociones parecían entrar en una disputa cuando se paró de la cama de manera abrupta y comentó con tensión:

—Calma…calma…no pasa nada, todo va estar bien— ante estos comentarios, Sakura no pudo evitar decir con nerviosismo:

—Me estás poniendo nerviosa, mejor llama a Touya y ve por las cosas— ante esa comentario, Xiaoláng trató de calmarse mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa, sabía que él tenía que estar calmado y sereno, para poder llevarla al hospital, ya habían asistido a la charlas de cómo se daba un parto y cómo debían actuar los futuros padres, pero de la teoría a la realidad era completamente diferente. Sin duda fue una noche-madrugada estresante, llena de muchas expectativas y momentos para recordar a futuro. El pequeño heredero nació al día siguiente, antes que el alba se haga presente, en medio de la euforia de sus abuelos, que llegaron varias horas después y por supuesto en presencia de su padre, quién no se apartó de su esposa ni un solo momento mientras ella entraba en labor.

* * *

Un par de meses después y pasado el susto de haberse convertido en padres primerizos, Sakura y Xiaoláng quienes radicaban en Alemania de forma permanente, llevaba a su pequeño hijo a vacunar, era realmente extraño sobre todo para las enfermeras ver a Xiaoláng, quién desde el primer día acompañó a su esposa ha realizar los cuidados médicos de rutina que tenían que tener un bebe, por lo general el padre nunca estaban presente, pero Xiaoláng se había tomado la paternidad muy en serio a tal grado de aligerar su carga laborar para ayudar a su esposa a cuidar a su bebe, sin duda un padre ejemplar, pero eso no evitaba que él protestara por aquellas vacunas que le iban a poner a su bebe, usualmente eran gotas las que le ponían al bebe vía oral, pero la ese día iban a poner su primera vacuna con aguja, Sakura y la enfermera estaban en un dilema al tratar que Xiaoláng dejen que vacunen a su hijo, hasta que Sakura finalmente comentó en un tono divertido:

—Xiaoláng, mientras más te demores en dejar que la enfermera lo inyecte, más nos demoramos nosotros, por favor cielo deja que vacunen al bebe.

El hombre accedió de malas manera, a su criterio le parecía un bebecidio que le inyecten a su hijo con una aguja tan grande, Touya luego de las rondas se hizo presente en el lugar para decir con diversión:

—¡¿Otra vez el drama cuñado?! — Xiaoláng lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras sostenía a su hijo para que la enfermera lo vacune y su cuñado no dudó en decir—: Es por su bien, en un momento traen a mi hija a vacunar también.

Ante que Xiaoláng protesté Sakura recibió una llamada que hizo que saliera por un momento, después de todo con Xiaoláng y la enfermera era suficiente, además si algo pasaba su hermano que era médico estaba en el lugar, entonces Touya al verse solo con su cuñado se animó a preguntar:

—¡¿Cómo va el plan para convencer a mi hermana que se convierta en tu socia?! — Touya hizo la pregunta, porque su cuñado le había comentado que deseaba poner una empresa en el aérea que conocía su esposa, su idea era que Sakura la administre y deje un poco esas salidas de campo, porque durante el tiempo que estaban juntos, Xiaoláng había constatado lo peligroso que podía llegar hacer el trabajo de su esposa, no le gustaba eso de inspeccionar posibles terrenos para explotar, finalmente luego de calmar a su bebe porque lloró inmediatamente al sentir la aguja perforar su delicada pie, comentó en voz baja:

—Estoy en esa fase de decirle los pro y contras de tener una empresa, el problema radica en que ella no le gusta estar en una oficina sino que gusta de viajar. Antes cuando no teníamos al bebe no me parecía mayor problema aunque si me ponía tenso por sus salidas, pero ahora es diferente. No sé qué haré si algo le llaga a pasar en esas excavaciones.

—¡¿Por qué no les pides ayudas a mis padres?!— Al ver su expresión de interés en su cuñado, Touya no dudó en señalar—: Papá fue por muchos años arqueólogos, se retiro después que hubo aquel deslave y empezó a dar clases, recuerdo que a mi hermana le gusta la docencia, tal vez la idea de tener una empresa no sea lo que ella desea.

—Tienes razón, además…sus amigas vendrán la siguiente semana, ellas también me pueden ayudar a convencerla— Xiaoláng iba comentar algo más pero su esposa se hizo presente con el semblante serio y le preguntó con curiosidad—: ¡¿Sucede algo?!

Sakura al ver que su esposo ya había calmado al bebe, no dudó en tomarlo en brazos para comentarles ambos hombres:

—Tomoyo y Lince terminaron de manera oficial, a él no le hizo mucha gracia eso que ella viaje por 6 meses a París, dice que el amor a distancia no funciona y puso una serie de excusas. Hablé con Tommy y me dice que ella necesita tiempo para evaluar su relación, por un lado no soporta a su suegra pero además me dio entender que ella ya no se sentía cómoda con él.

Touya miró a Xiaoláng y antes que ambos preguntaran, Sakura sonrío con suavidad cuando comentó en voz baja para no despertar al bebe que se había quedado dormido:

—Meiling está embarazada— al ver la cara de sorpresa de los hombres, ella señalo con calma—: Finalmente el tratamiento al que se sometieron dio resultado. Me alegro mucho por ella y por Eriol.

—Eso significa que pronto tendremos boda por ese lado— comentó sin pensar Touya al ver su móvil y recordó que tenía una operación en menos de media hora, pero su hermana comentó con suavidad:

—Meiling y Eriol no son una pareja que les gusta la idea del matrimonio, ellos viven su relación sin ataduras, palabras textuales de ellos, tal y como están les va muy bien, de hecho ahora Eriol está en Canadá y ella en China, la siguiente semana se van a re-encontrar aquí en Alemania…Oh, bebe se despertó— comentó Sakura con suavidad al ver a su hijo moverse, entonces Xiaoláng no se privó de comentar mientras guiaba a su esposa a la salida y se despedía al mismo tiempo de su cuñado:

—Si ellos son felices de esa forma me alegro por ellos. Por cierto tus padres llegan hoy de viaje, debemos estar en el aeropuerto al final del día ¡¿Vienes o prefieres quedarte en casa con nuestro bebe?!— Preguntó Xiaoláng con suavidad, su esposa iba a contestar cuando sin querer se toparon con un colega de Touya, Xiaoláng se alertó al ver aquella mirada picara en su esposa y preguntó con recelo—: ¡¿Sakura qué estas pensando?!

—Nada cielo— ante esa falsa respuesta su esposo lo miró con intensidad y Sakura comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa—: Ariel me agrada, siempre he pensado que él y Tomoyo harían una pareja interesante. De hecho...creo que harían una gran pareja.

Xiaoláng movió la cabeza en un gestó negativo, cuando comentó con fingido reproche:

—Señora Li, usted es una pésimo Cupido…no te metas a buscarle novio a tu amiga, además si ella está saliendo de una relación va necesitar tiempo…— Xiaoláng se calló al notar su mirada traviesa y solo se limitó a decir—: A mí no me metas en ese tema. Me niego ayudarte.

Sakura sonreía de manera cómplice, mientras acomodaba a su hijo en el asiento para bebe que había en su carro y pensaba mentalmente cómo haría para ayudar a su amiga, después de todo ella había encontrado el amor de una manera inusual y nada le haría más feliz que sus amigas estuvieran igual, pero qué hizo o si consiguió que su esposo juegue a Cupido con ella, esa ya es otra historia, por ahora iba disfrutar de una conversación ligera con su esposo y jugar con su bebe mientras veían el paisaje.

**« Fin »**

* * *

**« Notas finales de la autora »**

1.- Hi! ¡¿Recuerdan este OS y los extras que prometí?! Aquí está uno de ellos y les paso el dato me estoy organizando para empezar en este mes con las segundas temporadas de mis historias ^.^ Así que no dejen de votar porque la encuesta va estar abierta hasta hoy, pero creo que empezare con dos historias a la vez.

1.1 Mil disculpas por la cacografía, siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto, pero toda crítica a mejorar es bien recibida ^.^ Tks!

2.- Adicional les invito a leer mis actualizaciones del día:

2.1** Box R al aire** del fandom de SKIP BEAT corregir algunas cosas del capítulo de ayer y subí otro capítulo hoy. -_- Me voy a desquitar en mi historia por el capítulo de relleno que nos lanzó la Nakamura's Evil está.

2.2 **Crónicas de un no muerto** ^.^ pero me lance con algo intenso. Falta poco para que se termine está historia pero tranki se viene un reciclaje de mis historias con finales abiertos, algunas re-ediciones ante de los EXTRAS y más crónicas similares pero no iguales a está, así que no dejen de leer.

2.3 **Con el señor Sesshomaru para siempre** ^.^ fandom Inuyasha, una versión alterna al manga de Inuyasha pero desde la perspectiva de Sesshomaru.

2.4 Mañana actualizo: **El Jardín del Edén**, se viene algo intenso pero hot 100% confirmado.

3.- Adicional le dejo un ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! A mi hija Kary Velez del lado oscuro por estar hoy cumpliendo años ^.^ espero que pases súper en tu día. Tenemos pendiente la FARRA en tu honor.

4.- Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios.** ATT. Sake's Evil22**

[**Nota Final**] Se viene el II Desafío organizado por **DZ del GE** ^.^ espero que se animen a participar y se integren al lado oscuro [ **Group's Evil** ] es el grupo que actualmente administro en conjunto con otros adeptos y nuestras iniciativas son diversas como divertidas. *Fin del spot publicitario* ^.^ Chaus!


End file.
